


Throwaway

by PreRagnarok



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Isolation, Self-Harm, Sympathetic!Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreRagnarok/pseuds/PreRagnarok
Summary: Suppressed at all costs and desperate to be heard.





	Throwaway

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken a massive break from writing, so here's my getting back into it. Just something short off the top of my head.

It was a dull rainy day when Remus slipped a note under his locked door.

He hoped Thomas could still hear his suggestions despite the unfortunate circumstance Remus found himself in. Even if he couldn't leave his room, Remus had to remind Thomas that he was fully capable of jumping into his pool during a thunderstorm. 

The shadow of a pair of feet on the other side caught his eye. He peered under the door to see a gloved hand snatch the note from the ground. 

"Nice try, Remus," Deceit's oily voice said, "Thomas will definitely receive this." The sound of tearing paper split the world. 

It was at that moment, on his knees with the rain crashing around him, that Remus realised he was unwanted. 

Granted, it was something he had known for as long as he had existed. It was always Roman's ideas that Thomas ran with. As well as they tried to hide it, Remus saw the other Sides' mortified expressions every time he dared voice his own ideas. 

Remus's bare fist smashed into the door. The mahogany surface was the same unbreakable barrier it had been for so many years. A barrier to protect Thomas from his own creativity. 

The door rattled with another punch. And another. 

His knuckles slipped on the ever-growing coat of blood smeared against the surface. A scream tore through his throat, rising above the rain. 

"LISTEN TO ME! LISTEN! WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN?"

Even the other Sides kept their distance. Why shouldn't they? They already had Golden Boy Roman; what did they need his disgusting brother for? 

He slumped against the door, body curled around his ruined hands.

God, he was useless. 

An entire Side brimming with creativity. Wasted. 

Pages of half-finished projects lay strewn around him. Morbid tales of outlandish proportions drafted for Thomas's hand to write. If Roman saw the stories Remus weaved, he'd beg for Deceit to unlock that door in an instant. Thomas had the potential to be the next Mary Shelley or HP Lovecraft. If only the other Sides could take a moment to pull their heads out of their asses. 

Remus reached for a pen. The slightest movement made his shattered knuckles scream, but he shoved the pain to the back of his mind. 

The Sides could lie to Thomas and pretend Remus didn't exist, but they couldn't remove him completely. To tell Remus to stop creating was like politely asking at a bear to stop mauling its victim. 

He slid pages upon pages beneath the door. Deceit could only lie to Thomas so much until his true thoughts broke through. When the bottom of the door was blocked, Remus shoved his messages through the gaps in his window frame. He stood in the centre of his room and hollered his writings to the heavens until his throat was torn ragged. 

No matter the efforts of the other Sides, Thomas would not be deprived of his thoughts. The Duke made sure of that. 


End file.
